Poison And Wine
by xesmaralda
Summary: In Beacon Hills werden Leichen junger, eigentlich kerngesunder Menschen gefunden, Todesursache: Herzversagen. Es scheint, als wäre ein äußerst cleverer Serienmörder unterwegs, der keine einzige Spur hinterlässt, der nicht den kleinsten Fehler macht. Doch ist es tatsächlich ein Serienmörder oder steckt mal wieder etwas Übernatürliches dahinter?
1. EINS

Hätte sie sich nicht in diesem Trancezustand befunden, hätte sie vermutlich gefroren.  
Was genau sie sich gedacht hatte, als sie mit ihrem Auto mitten in der Nacht zum Waldrand gefahren war, um dann alleine und nur mit einem kurzen Rock, einem leichten Top und einer nicht gerade wärmespendenden Strickjacke bekleidet durch den Wald zu stolpern – daran konnte sich Lydia im Nachhinein nicht mehr erinnern.  
Doch sie wusste, dass sie einen logischen Grund gehabt hatte. Den hatte sie immer, auch wenn dieser sich retrospektiv jedes Mal als unverständlich herausstellte.  
Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie aus einer Hypnose erwachen – Als hätte der Hypnotiseur mit dem Finger geschnippt und sie vergessen lassen, wie sie noch 30 Sekunden davor in einer Fantasiesprache gesprochen hatte.  
Nur dass es sich anstatt des Fingerschnippens um etwas weitaus weniger erfreuliches handelte.  
Der leblose Körper vor ihren Füßen war der eines Jungen etwa in ihrem Alter.  
Auf dem Rücken, den Kopf zur Seite gerollt, die Kleidung ein wenig schmutzig, lag er auf dem dreckigen Waldboden und für einen Sekundenbruchteil hoffte Lydia sogar, er war nur bewusstlos.  
Nachdem die Banshee den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, stellte sie etwas beruhigt fest, dass, erstens, zumindest kein Blut und keine grausame Wunde erkennbar waren und dass sie, zweitens, den Jungen vor ihr nicht kannte. Oder gekannt hatte.  
Die blau-weiße Trainingsjacke, auf deren rechten Seite ein Logo mit den Buchstaben „PHS" abgedruckt war, verriet ihr, dass er der Privatschule von Beacon Hills, Penrose, angehörte, seine Statur, dass er Sportler war.  
Sie atmete tief durch und verfluchte im Stillen ihre Fähigkeit, die sie immer wieder in solche Situationen brachte, anstatt sie in Kämpfen mit dem Bösen mit Krallen und Reißzähnen auszustatten wie ihre Freunde, dann kramte sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche.  
Immerhin hatte sie in ihrem Zustand daran gedacht.

Jordan Parrish, der auf dem Beifahrersitz des Polizeiwagens neben Sheriff Stilinski saß, konnte die roten Haare des Mädchens schon von Weitem sehen.  
Fröstelnd stand sie am Straßenrand, neben dem der Wald anfing, trat von einem Bein aufs andere und rieb sich die Hände.  
Sofort griff der junge Polizist nach der Decke auf dem Rücksitz, die dort in jedem Streifenwagen vorsichtshalber lag, und öffnete die Beifahrertür schon in der Sekunde, in der der Sheriff das Auto neben Lydia zum stehen brachte.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Vorsichtig legte er dem Mädchen die ausgebreitete Decke um die bebenden Schultern und wickelte sie fest ein.  
Überrascht über so große Sorge blickte Lydia, die nun wie eine Mumie vor ihm stand, den Deputy an, der sofort von ihr abließ.  
Sie lockerte die Decke ein wenig und lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
„Lydia." Nun stand auch der Sheriff neben den beiden und bedachte das Mädchen ebenfalls mit einem sorgenvollen Blick, sodass sich tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten.  
Diese lächelte schwach und ohne etwas zu sagen nickte sie in Richtung des Waldes.  
Parrish und Stilinski warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dann folgten sie dem Mädchen, das mit der roten, wallenden Decke aussah, wie eine Legionärin die die Polizisten in den Krieg führte.  
Schweigend gingen sie im Gänsemarsch etwa zehn Minuten lang durch die Dunkelheit, bis Lydia schließlich stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.  
„Hier ist es.", sagte sie bedauernd und trat zur Seite.  
Vorsichtig kniete sich der Sheriff vor die Leiche und betrachtete sie mitleidig, während Parrish neben ihm stehen blieb.  
Immer wieder blickte er zwischen dem leblosen Körper und dem Rotschopf hin und her.  
Es waren zwar einige Wochen vergangen, seit er von ihrer „Gabe" erfahren hatte, doch es faszinierte ihn noch immer. Es machte ihm Angst, doch es faszinierte ihn.  
„Wahrscheinlich etwa 18 Jahre alt.", stellte Stilinski fest. „Kanntest du ihn?"  
Lydia schüttelte den Kopf und der Sheriff fuhr mit seiner Begutachtung fort.  
Parrish zwang sich, ihm dabei zuzusehen.  
Alle sagten ihm, er würde sich an die Leichen gewöhnen, würde sie irgendwann neutral betrachten können, ohne Trauer, ohne Mitleid für ihre Angehörigen, nur mit Gleichgültigkeit.  
Natürlich, er war in der Army gewesen. Trotzdem war dieser Zeitpunkt, an dem ihm die Menschen egal waren, an dem sich seine Gefühle nicht mehr mit seiner Arbeit vermischten, an dem Leichen für ihn zum Alltag gehörten, ohne noch tagelang an ihren Anblick und ihr Leid zurückblicken zu müssen, noch lange nicht gekommen.  
„Ich kann nichts feststellen. Kein Blut, keine Wunden, keine sichtbaren Verletzungen.", erklärte der Sheriff dann seufzend. Die anderen beiden nickten betroffen.  
„Rufen wir den Leichenwagen."


	2. ZWEI

„Solltest du einmal arbeitslos sein – die Polizei würde dich mit Sicherheit sofort einstellen. Du bist besser als jeder Spürhund.", Stiles seufzte bitter.  
Auch wenn es ihm manchmal zu schaffen machte, unter seinen Freunden der einzige ohne übernatürliche Fähigkeiten zu sein – in Fällen wie diesem war er ganz froh darum.  
Das Mädchen war nicht zu beneiden.  
Lydia lächelte schwach. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, es ihm zu erzählen, doch sein Vater hatte ihr diese Aufgabe bereits abgenommen gehabt.  
„Immerhin wurde er wohl nicht qualvoll von einem übernatürlichen Wesen getötet."  
Schon in der Sekunde, in der er es aussprach, bereute er es.  
Obwohl Lydia ihm wieder den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und er nicht sah, wie sie die Augen schloss, um die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzuhalten, spürte er, wie tief sie dieser Satz und die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit traf.  
Er wollte sich entschuldigen, doch wurde jäh von Finnstocks lauter Stimme gestört.  
„Stilinski, Sachen auf den Tisch, wird's bald! Je schneller wir anfangen, desto schneller sind wir fertig!"

Fünf sich endlos hinziehende Stunden später hastete Stiles den Schulflur entlang, aus der Eingangstür hinaus und auf den Parkplatz vor der Schule, wo er seinen Jeep abgestellt hatte.  
Seitdem er an diesem Morgen vom Frühstückstisch aufgestanden war, verfolgte ihn der Blick seines Vaters.  
Dieser Blick, den er hatte, als er seinem Sohn von Lydias Fund erzählt hatte.  
Dieser Blick, den Stiles irgendwie nicht so ganz deuten konnte.  
In dieser Nacht hatte sein Vater nur halb so viel Schlaf bekommen wie normalerweise, da er, nachdem er Lydia nach Hause gebracht hatte und gewartet hatte, bis die Leiche weggebracht worden war, die Familie des Jungen benachrichtigen und noch einige Formulare darüber ausfüllen hatte müssen.  
Müdigkeit hatte in seinem Blick gelegen, ohne Frage. Und Besorgnis.  
Natürlich war es nicht sehr beruhigend, zu wissen, dass irgendwo in der Stadt ein Mörder frei herumlief, vor allem, wenn dieser Mörder einen 18-Jährigen getötet hatte.  
Er sprach es zwar nicht aus, doch Stiles wusste um die Angst, die der Sheriff hatte.  
Das hätte auch sein Sohn sein können.  
Doch das war nicht alles gewesen, so gut kannte er seinen Vater. Irgendwas hatte er ihm verschwiegen, und das hatte ihn den kompletten Schultag über wahnsinnig gemacht, so wahnsinnig, dass er auf direktem Wege auf das Polizeipräsidium fuhr, um seinen Vater danach zu fragen.  
Weder Lydia, noch Scott, Malia oder Kira hatte er von seiner Ahnung erzählt, da er sie nicht in unnötige Aufregung versetzen wollte. Doch er selbst musste es wissen.  
Mit heftigem Ruckeln kam der Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Polizeigebäude zum Stehen. Stiles schlug die Fahrertür zu und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Eingang, als ein weiteres Auto ebenfalls auf den Parkplatz vorfuhr und direkt neben seinem parkte.  
Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es sich um Lydias Toyota handelte.  
Etwas verwirrt wartete er, bis sie ausgestiegen war.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", begrüßte er sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.  
„Ich hab das komische Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt mit dem Jungen von gestern. Das da noch irgendwas war.", erwiderte sie abwesend und blieb nicht einmal stehen.  
Rasch lief sie die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf und Stiles folgte ihr.  
„Das komische Gefühl hab ich auch…", murmelte er und fühlte sich plötzlich noch um einiges mehr bestätigt in seiner Annahme.

Sheriff Stilinski saß hinter seinem Computer und tippte einen Polizeibericht, als sein Sohn, Lydia und hinter ihnen Parrish sein Büro betraten.  
Er seufzte und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Zu sagen, er wäre über den Besuch der beiden Jugendlichen überrascht gewesen, wäre eine Lüge.  
Irgendwie hatte er es sogar gewusst.  
Der Deputy schloss die Tür hinter sich und verschränkte die Arme, erst dann begann Stiles zu sprechen.  
„Dad, was verheimlichst du uns?"  
Falls dieser erschrocken über diese direkte Frage war, so zeigte er es nicht.  
„Das ist Polizeisache.", wehrte er sofort ab.  
„Dad.", Stiles sah ihn streng an. „Wenn es um etwas Übernatürliches geht, müssen wir es wissen."  
Hilflos sah der Sheriff Parrish an, doch der zeigte keine Reaktion.  
„Es ist nichts Übernatürliches.", meinte er schließlich, doch der Zweifel in seiner Stimme verriet ihn.  
„Dad.", sagte Stiles mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Zumindest nicht sicher.", gab sein Vater schließlich klein bei.  
Stiles wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte und wartete ein paar Sekunden ab.  
„Na gut.", begann Stiles' Vater schließlich seufzend. „Das Opfer von letzter Nacht hieß Brandon Gray. 18 Jahre, Abschlussklasse der Penrose Privatschule."  
Stiles und Lydia blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Er war gestern Abend wohl auf einer privaten Party in der Nähe des Waldes gewesen, aber die Freunde haben wir noch nicht befragt.", erklärte er sachlich.  
„Ich hab überhaupt keine Feier bemerkt.", meinte Lydia verwundert. Parrish nickte.  
„Er war auch ziemlich weit weg davon. Ungefähr zwei Kilometer sogar."  
Sheriff Stilinski bedeutete ihnen, hinter ihn zu treten.  
Auf dem Computerbildschirm sahen sie die polizeilichen Daten des Jungens und Lydia erkannte ihn kaum wieder.  
Kreidebleich und leblos hatte er ganz anders ausgesehen als auf dem Foto mit strahlend blauen Augen und einem eingebildetem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Keinerlei Verletzungen und die Todesursache konnte nicht festgestellt werden. Anscheinend ist einfach sein Herz stehen geblieben.", meinte Stiles' Vater ernst.  
Lydia brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie die Augen vom Bildschirm und dem Foto des lebenden Jungen abwenden konnte.  
„Krankheiten?", fragte sie dann.  
Der Sheriff schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine. Der Junge war anscheinend kerngesund. Sehr aktiv. Einer der besten Basketballspieler des Teams. Drogen waren auch nicht im Spiel."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Seine Leiche ist seit einigen Stunden in der Pathologie. Aber bisher haben sie noch nichts gefunden. Genaueres können sie frühestens morgen sagen."  
Die vier schwiegen betreten, bis Stiles die Stille wieder brach.  
„Also?", fragte er eindringlich.  
Diese Fakten waren schön und gut, doch das löste immer noch nicht das Rätsel um den seltsamen Blick seines Vaters. Und da war er auch wieder.  
Parrish nickte seinem Chef aufmunternd zu, als würde er ihm Mut machen wollen.  
Der Sheriff leckte sich über die Lippen, dann klickte er wieder auf dem Computer herum und ein neues Fenster öffnete sich.  
Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes auf dem Foto kam Lydia bekannt vor, doch mit seinem Namen, Darren Pettyfer, konnte sie nichts anfangen.  
„Arbeitet der nicht in der Videothek?", Fragend sah Stiles in die Runde.  
Er hatte Recht. Daher kannte sie ihn.  
Parrish biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das hat er."  
Mit gekräuselter Stirn sah ihn Stiles an, doch an seiner Stelle antwortete sein Vater.  
„Ist vor einer Woche tot hinter einem Club aufgefunden worden."  
Lydia stockte der Atem und Stiles musste schlucken.  
„Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte er schließlich.  
Der Sheriff zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Verletzungen, nichts. Herzstillstand."  
Lydia konnte die Augen nicht vom Bildschirm abwenden, von dem der sympathische junge Mann sie anlächelte.  
„Keine Drogen, keine Krankheiten?" Die Frage war rhetorisch, sie kannte die Antwort schon bevor Stilinski den Kopf schüttelte.  
Stiles biss sich auf die Lippe und schien nachzudenken.  
„Gleiche Altersgruppe, männlich, weiß, Amerikaner, gesund. Beide Male war eine Party im Spiel. Todesursache unbekannt, keine Verletzungen, keine Wunden.", fasste er zusammen.  
Sein Vater nickte. In seinem Kopf spielte er immer wieder sein Mantra ab, um sich selbst zu beruhigen: „Einmal ist ein Unfall. Zweimal ist ein Zufall. Dreimal ist ein Muster."  
Es konnte noch immer nur ein Zufall sein, richtig?  
Stiles schluckte und sah seinen Vater an, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen.  
Das hörte sich nicht gut an. Natürlich konnte es ein Zufall sein – doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war doch ziemlich gering.  
Die Frage, ob es sich um etwas Übernatürliches handelte, schwebte in den Köpfen jedes Einzelnen, doch keiner wagte es, sie auszusprechen.  
Es war seltsam, sich zu wünschen, ein Mörder würde frei in der Stadt herum laufen.  
Doch Mörder konnte man fassen und einsperren. Bei übernatürlichen Wesen war das um einiges komplizierter.  
„Geht nach Hause, Kinder.", seufzte der Sheriff schließlich schwach.  
„Es dauert noch mindestens bis morgen, bis die Befunde der Pathologie hier sind. Ich geb euch Bescheid, wenn ich mehr weiß. Und bis dahin machen wir uns erstmal keine Sorgen."  
Lydia und Stiles warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Parrish hielt den beiden die Tür auf, und bevor er sie von außen zuzog, nickte er seinem Chef noch einmal aufmunternd zu.  
Dieser hob nur kurz seine halbvolle Tasse mit inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee zum Gruß, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Computerbildschirm zu.


	3. DREI

Gelangweilt lag Malia auf Stiles' Bett und beobachtete, das Kinn auf einer Hand abgestützt, ihren Freund, der, seitdem sie vor einer halben Stunde durch das Fenster gekommen war, ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit genau einmal gewidmet hatte.  
Und das für gerade einmal ein paar Sekunden.  
„Stiles", quengelte sie alle paar Minuten wie ein kleines Kind, rollte sich über sein Bett oder versuchte, ihn von seinem Laptop wegzuziehen, doch vergeblich.  
„Hör endlich auf damit und komm her.", seufzte sie, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen und atmete seinen Duft ein.  
„Nur noch kurz. Ich muss das nur noch…" Den Rest des Satzes konnte sie nicht mehr verstehen, da Stiles so undeutlich sprach. Malia stöhnte genervt.  
Sie wollte natürlich auch wissen, was es mit den beiden Morden auf sich hatte, aber dafür würde sie niemals ihren Freund warten lassen. Doch dieser hatte da anscheinend andere Ansichten, was ihr tierisch auf die Nerven ging.  
„Dein Vater ist der Sheriff, nicht du. Lass ihn die Arbeit machen.", murmelte sie in das Kissen hinein. Wieder brummte Stiles etwas Unverständliches.  
„Wer sagt überhaupt, dass sie getötet wurden? Es sterben doch ständig Menschen an Herzversagen. Lyndon B. Johnson zum Beispiel. Du weißt schon, der Präsident? 60er Jahre? Bürgerrechtsbewegung?"  
Sie hoffte, mit ihrem Wissen, das sie sich aufgrund eines Referates, das sie die vorhergehende Woche in Geschichte halten hatte müssen, angeeignet hatte, ihren Freund zu beeindrucken, doch sie traf nur auf Unverständnis.  
„Johnson war 64, hatte schon mit Ende 40 einen ersten Herzanfall und ist bei seinem dritten gestorben. Brandon Gray und Darren Pettyfer waren 18 und 22 und kerngesund. Da stirbt man nicht einfach an Herzversagen. Außerdem ist die Zeitspanne zwischen den zwei Toden viel zu kurz. Neun Tage sind viel zu kurz für einen Zufall."  
Er hörte keine Sekunde auf, zu tippen, zu klicken und Artikel auf dem Laptop-Bildschirm zu lesen, während er sprach.  
Malia knurrte leise und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, sodass sie nun die Decke anstarrte.  
„Okay. Dann war es eben Mord. Nichts spricht dafür, dass es etwas Übernatürliches war. Also überlass das doch bitte deinem Vater und den anderen, die dafür ausgebildet wurden. Und die keine Freundin haben, die zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt auf sie wartet."  
Endlich drehte Stiles sich zu ihr um und grinste. „Tut mir leid. Okay, ich verspreche dir, noch fünf Minuten und dann hör ich auf, okay?"  
Malia stöhnte, doch willigte schließlich ein.  
„Übrigens", fuhr Stiles, schon wieder eifrig am Tippen, fort. „Spricht einiges für etwas Übernatürliches." Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Die Tatsache, dass sich diese Morde in Beacon Hills – Beacon Hills! – ereignet haben, außer Acht gelassen – Wieso, und vor allem wie, bringt jemand seine Opfer um, ohne eine Wunde, ohne einen Kratzer, ohne irgendeine Art von Spur zu hinterlassen?"  
Das ungleichmäßige Tippen und Klicken empfand Malia mittlerweile als nahezu meditativ.  
„Keine Ahnung, wieso. Aber was ist mit Ersticken? Mit einem Kissen? Das hinterlässt keine Spuren. Oder ein Gift, irgendein schwer nachweisbares Gift.", meinte sie überzeugt.  
„Erstickungstod kann ganz einfach nachgewiesen werden. Und dieses Gift müsste schon extrem schwer nachweislich sein, damit…"  
Plötzlich stockte er und als er auch nach mehreren Sekunden nicht weitersprach, sah Malia wieder auf und blickte ihn sofort besorgt an.  
„Ich hab was gefunden.", sagte Stiles tonlos, tippte wieder kurz auf der Tastatur herum und der Drucker sprang an.

„Oh Mann."  
Kira legte die fünf Seiten, die Stiles mitgebracht hatte, und die sie nun als letzte von den Fünf überflogen hatte, zurück in die Mitte des Tisches und sah ihre Freunde der Reihe nach an.  
„Das hört sich nicht gut an."  
Es war Mittagspause, und da es langsam wieder wärmer wurde, saßen sie draußen an einem der Tische und diskutierten leise über Stiles' Funde.  
Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, waren Brandon Gray und Darren Pettyfer nicht die einzigen jungen Menschen, die scheinbar aufgrund von Herzversagen gestorben waren.  
Auch in anderen Städten, in anderen Staaten, sogar auf anderen Kontinenten gab es ähnliche Fälle, die jedoch, genau wie die meisten anderen ungeklärten Morde, so gut vertuscht wurden, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, bis Stiles auf sie gestoßen war.  
Bei den fünf Blättern, die er ausgedruckt hatte, handelte es sich um einen Artikel eines Hobby-Detektivs, der alle bekannten Morde des vorhergehenden Jahres genau beschrieben und verglichen hatte, und der eine Verschwörung dahinter vermutete.  
Allein in den Staaten waren es im letzten Jahr insgesamt siebenunddreißig Tode.  
„Die Opfer sind alle zwischen 16 und 26 Jahre alt und männlich.", meinte Stiles und schluckte, während er Scott eindringlich ansah.  
Der biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte.  
„Es handelt sich also sicher um etwas Übernatürliches?", fragte Kira nach kurzem Schweigen schließlich.  
„Vermutlich. Aber ich würde die Möglichkeit, dass es sich um einen Mörder – oder um eine ganze Organisation – handelt, noch nicht ausschließen.", antwortete Scott nachdenklich.  
„Obwohl sich da die Frage nach dem Motiv schwieriger beantworten lässt.", murmelte Lydia und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Naja, was wäre das Motiv eines übernatürlichen Wesens? Warum bringt man junge Männer um, ohne sie zu verletzen, ohne sie… aufzufressen?",  
Malia war noch nicht komplett überzeugt.  
„Warum hat der Nogitsune Menschen getötet?" Lydias Frage war rhetorisch gemeint, natürlich, und der Wercoyote musste ihr doch zustimmen.  
„Nein, sie hat Recht.", meinte Scott. „Warum junge Männer? Warum sind sie nicht verletzt?"  
„Vielleicht nicht Äußerlich.", sagte Kira nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sind es psychische Schmerzen, die ihnen zugefügt werden."  
Daraufhin schwiegen alle, bis Malia sich räusperte.  
„Denkt ihr, es ist so etwas wie ein Rudel?", fragte sie dann.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Wenn, dann mehrere Rudel, die Morde sind viel zu verstreut, als dass es ein einziges Rudel sein könnte."  
Stiles kramte in seinem Rucksack und zog eine Rolle hervor, die sich ausgebreitet als Karte der Vereinigten Staaten herausstellte und mit datierten Punkten beklebt war.  
Lydia zog die Augenbrauen hoch, grinste, aber sagte nichts.  
Die anderen sahen ihn ähnlich erstaunt an.  
„Sind wir nicht zusammen ins Bett gegangen?", Malia sah ihren Freund mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Konnte nicht schlafen.", erklärte dieser schulterzuckend. „Die gelben Punkte sind die Morde des letzten Jahres. Die roten kennzeichnen die Orte der Städte, an denen diese Fälle in der Vergangenheit gehäuft aufgetreten sind. Das wären also besonders New York, San Francisco, Chicago, Washington und Phoenix."  
Er wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
„Hilft uns das weiter?", fragte Kira stirnrunzelnd.  
„Nein.", gab Stiles zu. „Aber das wusste ich da ja noch nicht. Jedenfalls sieht man, dass die Morde räumlich sehr weit auseinander liegen, und teilweise fast zeitlich passiert sind. Hier zum Beispiel: 27. Mai in Chicago, Illinois, 27. Mai in Palm Harbor, Florida. Das kann unmöglich nur eine Person gewesen sein."  
„Es sei denn, diese Person kann sich selbst teleportieren.", sagte Scott und erntete zweifelnde Blicke.  
„Ich würde das nicht ausschließen!" Verteidigend hob er die Hände.  
Das Klingeln verkündete das Ende der Mittagspause. Seufzend erhoben sich die Fünf.  
„Wir werden das schon lösen.", meinte Scott zuversichtlich, bevor sie sich trennten und in verschiedene Richtungen zu ihrem jeweiligen Klassenzimmer gingen.


	4. VIER

„Parrish, bevor Sie nach Hause gehen.", hielt der Sheriff den jungen Deputy, der die Hand schon an der Türklinke hatte, auf und nickte müde in Richtung des Mädchens, das seit Stunden hinter der Glasscheibe neben seinem Büro an einem Schreibtisch saß und konzentriert in einem Buch las.  
„Bringen Sie sie nach Hause, bitte. Auf Sie hört sie eher als auf mich."  
In seinem Blick lag Besorgnis, und so nickte Parrish. „Natürlich."  
Er öffnete die Tür zum Nebenzimmer, schloss sie leise seufzend wieder und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Lydia.", sagte er dann sanft, aber bestimmt.  
Diese drehte sich nicht einmal um, blätterte eine Seite weiter und schien ganz und gar vertieft in dieses seltsame Buch.  
Sie wollte um jeden Preis herausfinden, wer diese Morde beging - je schneller, desto besser, und die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer keine Spur hatten, machte sie fast wahnsinnig.  
„Ja?", kam die leise Antwort schließlich nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.  
„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."  
Der junge Polizist stand mit verschränkten Armen nur wenige Meter hinter ihr und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
„Du hast morgen Schule.", fügte er hinzu, und realisierte wieder einmal – mit Bedauern, wie er sich unwillig eingestehen musste -, wie jung das Mädchen vor ihm tatsächlich war, auch wenn sie um einiges älter schien.  
Lydia schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, die vom stundenlangen Lesen schmerzten. Oder auch von der Müdigkeit, doch das wollte sie nicht zugeben.  
„Ich fahr dich nach Hause."  
Das Mädchen legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kreiste langsam ihre Schulter.  
„Das musst du nicht. Ich bleib noch ein bisschen.", sagte sie schließlich, noch immer ohne Parrish auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dieser seufzte.  
„Das ist mein Ernst. Es ist spät und ich weiß, dass du müde bist. Genau wie ich, also tu mir den Gefallen und lass mich dich nach Hause bringen, damit ich auch schlafen kann."  
„Ich kann nach Hause laufen." Ihre Stimme klang abweisend, abwesend.  
Doch Parrish ließ nicht locker. „Auf keinen Fall.", meinte er bestimmt.  
Endlich drehte sich Lydia zu ihm um und musterte ihn, erst ausdruckslos, doch dann schlich sich ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie nickte.  
„Na gut.", seufzte sie dann, erhob sich und nahm ihre rote Tasche vom Tisch.  
„Aber morgen komm ich wieder." Mit diesem Worten ging sie an Parrish vorbei und in Richtung der Ausgangstür. Es hörte sich an wie eine Warnung, und vermutlich hatte sie auch genau das beabsichtigt.  
„Kommst du endlich?" Grinsend hielt sie die Tür auf und sah den Deputy, der noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand, mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
Dieser grinste ebenfalls, griff nach seiner Jacke, die über einen Stuhl hing und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Jetzt die zweite Straße rechts.", befahl Lydia etwa fünf Minuten später.  
Sie beobachtete Parrish' Fahrstil mit Belustigung, doch äußerte sich nicht darüber.  
Ganz Hüter des Rechts überschritt er auch jetzt zur nächtlichen Stunde, wo weit und breit niemand in Sicht war, die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung um keinen einzigen Stundenkilometer und hielt brav an jedem Stoppschild.  
Unauffällig musterte sie ihn von der Seite.  
Er sah konzentriert aus, doch seine Gesichtszüge waren weich und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wie alt sie ihn schätzen würde, wüsste sie nicht sowieso sein Alter.  
Die kurzen Haare erinnerten an seine Vergangenheit beim Militär, doch Lydia war froh, ihn jetzt hier in Beacon Hills zu haben.  
Ohne ihn wäre sie womöglich tot. Und abgesehen davon…  
„Lydia? Nach rechts oder nach links?"  
Ihre Gedanken waren abgeschweift und sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie nun an einer Abzweigung standen und Parrish die Frage nun bereits zum zweiten Mal wiederholte.  
„Äh, links.", sagte sie schnell und spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.  
Dem Deputy war das nicht entgangen und er bemühte sich, nicht zu grinsen oder sonst irgendeine Regung zu zeigen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.  
Schweigend fuhr er die Straße entlang. Ihre Gegenwart machte ihn nervös, doch er wusste, dass es falsch war, diese Art von Interesse in ein minderjähriges Mädchen zu haben.  
„Wir sind da.", verkündete dieses plötzlich ausdruckslos, so plötzlich, das Parrish fast erschrak, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ja noch immer neben ihm saß.  
Schnell trat er auf die Bremse.  
Lydia machte keine Anstalten auszusteigen, bis er sich räusperte.  
„Schönes Haus.", sagte er und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.  
Er fühlte sich, als wäre er selbst wieder zurück auf der High School, unerfahren und etwas hilflos.  
Das Mädchen sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Das ist nicht mein Haus.", erwiderte sie schließlich tonlos.  
Parrish brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Oh nein." Sofort stellte er den Motor ab und musterte sie prüfend.  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte leise.  
„Tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht kontrollieren, ich…"  
„Schon gut." Beruhigend legte er ihr seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, doch zog sie sofort wieder zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
Stattdessen biss er sich auf die Lippe, beugte sich weiter auf ihre Seite und öffnete das Handschuhfach, aus dem er eine Pistole holte.  
Er drehte sie in seinen Händen hin und her. „Du bist dir sicher?"  
Sie zuckte die Schultern und er nickte. „Gut. Bleib hier, ich schau nach."  
Mit diesen Worten schnallte er sich ab und öffnete die Fahrertür.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder, als er die Tür zuschlug und sie über das Autodach hinweg besorgt anblickte. Doch sie zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schloss ihre Tür ebenfalls. Natürlich würde sie nicht einfach hier warten.  
Parrish seufzte leise und bedeutete ihr, hinter ihm zu bleiben, dann schlich er sich mit vorgehaltener Pistole durch die Gartentür, über den Rasen und um das Haus herum. Lydia blieb dicht hinter ihm und fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos und klein.  
Die Frontseite des Hauses, die man von der Straße aus sehen konnte, war unbeleuchtet und die beiden blieben weit genug entfernt, um nicht in den Bereich des Bewegungssensors, der die Lampen, die Parrish an der Veranda erkennen konnte, anschaltete, zu treten.  
Erst in diesem Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das Haus über einen Alarm verfügen könnte, der jeden Augenblick losgehen könnte.  
Was würde er seinen Kollegen erklären? Warum war er mitten in der Nacht auf einem fremden Grundstück, von dessen Besitzer er nicht einmal den Namen kannte? Wegen der Vermutung eines High School Mädchens?  
Andererseits hatte Lydia sich inzwischen einen Namen auf dem Polizeirevier gemacht. Jeder kannte dieses seltsame Mädchen, das vom Tod geradezu angezogen werden zu schien und regelmäßig Leichen fand, bevor diese überhaupt als vermisst gemeldet wurden.  
Außerdem war es jetzt sowieso schon zu spät, darüber nachzudenken.  
Der Garten des Hauses war riesig, und so konnten sie das Gebäude mit einem Abstand von etwa zehn Metern umkreisen, ohne auch nur in die Nähe des Bewegungsmelders zu kommen.  
Im Gegensatz zur Frontseite war die komplette rechte Seite hell erleuchtet, was daran lag, dass die Wand des Erdgeschosses ganzheitlich aus Glas bestand. Parrish erkannte beige Bodenfliesen und türkisblaues Wasser – ein Pool.  
„Sie haben einen Innenpool, Wahnsinn.", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, ohne die Pistole auch nur einen Zentimeter zu senken.  
Sie warteten einige Sekunden lang, doch konnten keine Bewegung feststellen, keine Person in dem hell erleuchteten Raum erkennen.  
„Bleib hier.", sagte Parrish in einem so ernsten Tonfall, dass Lydia gehorchte.  
Langsam und lautlos bewegte er sich vorwärts in Richtung Haus, die Pistole nach vorne gerichtet; seine wachen Augen schienen alles im Blick zu haben.  
Meter für Meter pirschte er sich nach vorne, die Außenlampen gingen an, doch das hielt ihn nicht auf. Schließlich sah er es.  
Er schluckte und senkte die Pistole ein Stück, bedeutete Lydia weg zu bleiben.  
Durch die Glaswand betrachtete er die im türkisen Wasser schwimmende Leiche. Ein Mann um die 25, durchtrainiert, dunkle Haare.  
Die Augen geöffnet trieb er mit der Bauchseite nach oben durch den Pool und wirkte beinahe friedlich, als würde er schlafen.  
Parrish biss sich auf die Lippe und plötzlich stand Lydia neben ihm, trotz seiner Warnung, und seufzte. Definitiv tot. Natürlich.


End file.
